School Killings
'SCHOOL KILLINGS ' "Kiki!" Her teacher yelled. "We do not use that launguage at school!" "I don't give a damn." She said back, sounding quite annoyed. "Ok that's it, you are going to the principles office for the-" "Fifth time this week, I know, Jesus." The teacher grabbed her hand and led her down to the office. Kiki could smell the perfume of Mrs. Wills, the vice principal. "Excuse me, Mrs. Wills, but I have a student here that does not want to use proper language at school." "Let me guess," Mrs. Wills started, "It's the famous trouble-maker, Kiki." "Correct." Kiki found that quite rude, and funny. "Ouch, that was quite rude man, what if it wasn't me?" She said, pretending to be hurt. "I prefer you call me, Mrs. Wills, young lady." The Vice Principal said, a bit annoyed. "Nah, I'll call ya' a bitch, how 'bout that?" Kiki said playfully. "Excuse me!?" Mrs. Wills questioned angrily."We are calling your parents, Kiki!" The quite angry, Vice Principal said. "I don't care." Kiki responded. "Oh you wi-" Her teacher was interrupted by the principal coming in. "What is th- oh, it's Kiki, nevermind." She said, then left. "Ungrateful bitch..." Kiki whispered to herself. "...if you get in trouble next week, we are-" Her mother got cut off. "Your gonna what? Abbuse me? That's mean mommy." The red-head teased. "It's Mom, thank you very much." Was all her mother could say before storming off. "I could kill her right now...but I don't wanna waste my time, haha!" Kiki said to no one in particular. Kiki was in her room fiddling around when her phone rang. She answered. "Hello? Who is this?" She said to the unknown number. "KILL." It said. "Um..." Kiki was confused and a bit scared. "KILL." It repeated. "Dafaq do you want?!" Kiki yelled in the phone. "KILL THEM ALL, KILL EVERYONE, MAKE THEM SUFFER." Kiki hung up the phone, "Stupid pranksters." She said to herself. She took the ear buds off her night stand and plugged them into her iphone and started listening to her music while slowly falling asleep. 'Where was she? Who is that? Why am I covered in blood?!' Many questions were running through her head as she looked around. The only thing she could see was a figure standing in the distance. "Hello...?" She called out. Nothing. "Hello?!" She yelled much louder. Soon, the figure came closer. It was a blood red thing with horns, and had a tail with what looked like an arrow on the tip of it. "What do you want from me?!?!" She screamed. "KILL THEM ALL." It said before she woke up. "Kiki, come eat breakfast!" Her mother called, "I don't feel like it." She replied, "It's Saturday, so I get my own damn time to myself." "Do not use that language in front of your brother!" Her mother yelled. Oh yeah, Kevins here. She rolled her eyes, and got an idea. "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" She yelled, loudly. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Her mother screamed. "Mom, don't use that launguage!" She teased. She didn't care if she pissed her mom off, it was funny. "Hmm...what do I want to listen to?" She asked herself. "Ah, here we go!" She clicked on her favorite song, only to find that it didn't play her song, it just kept repeating 'KILL EVERYONE, KILL EVERYONE' The phone kept saying. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled at her phone, luckily her mom was at the store so she could say swear words whenever she wanted. "F-funk?" Her baby brother, only 1, Kevin said. Kiki laughed, she had a great idea. "Yeah, f-u-c-k!" She said slowly so he could figure out how to say it. "F-fuck?" He said as he giggled. "Yeah!" She said playfuly. Her baby brother kept repeating it and every time he did, she laughed. "Dafaq wind?!" she yelled as it blew the paper she had, out of her hand. She had gotten bored of her brother, so she went outside and was doodling because her phone had died. She was just drawing random things when she realized she had drawn a girl, killing a baby. "What.The.Fuck." She told her self as she tried to erase it, but it wouldn't leave the paper. "Crappy ass eraser." She rolled her eyes. 'Kill~...' Something whispered in her ear. "What the shit!" She screamed. 'Kill him~...' It said again, then her baby brother popped up in her mind. 'Do it~...' Her face turned from frightened to insane. "Kill him..." She repeated. She walked inside, letting the paper blow in the wind, away from her. "Kill him..." She kept repeating over and over like a mad-man. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife and walked up to Kevin..."Kill him..." She repeated one last time... ... "Kiki I'm h-" Her mothers eyes widened. There was blood spread all over the walls covering the majority of the surfaces. It was all over the floor. Then she saw it. She dropped the wine on the floor, it cracked, but didn't shatter. What she saw, was her fear. Her baby, Kevin, mauliated, stabs all over him, his stomach cut open. Her mother tried to scream, but a bloody hand covered her mouth. She turned around, and saw her daughter, covered in blood, wearing her usually black hoodie. Tears streamed down her face as her daughter stabbed her legs. She fell to the floor, un-able yo walk. Duck tape was placed on her mouth, so she was also un-able to scream. "Hello~." Her pale, almost white, red-headed daughter said to her. "Her mother tried screaming but the duck tape blocked her shrieks. She put pressure on her leg to try and keep it from bleeding, she was doing a poor job, but who could blame her? "Hey mom, you know, my favorite color is red~..." She said before stabbing her dear mothers stomach. She started bleeding and tried coughing out blood but the duck tape blocked it, she was choking, on her own blood. "TeeHee!" Kiki giggled. "Before you die though, THEY TOLD ME TO." She said very sternly and seriously before stabbing her mother several times and her chest. "Time to go to school~." She said before skipping out the silent house. "Ooh the teachers are having a meeting, even better~." She said happily. She went through the front door that was surprisinglay unlocked. "Idiot teachers." She muttered. "Miss yo-" The janitor started before getteng stabbed and screamed. "AHHHHH!" He screamed. "What in the name of the lord was that?!" Kiki heard one of the teachers yell. Kiki skipped down the hall. "No running in the hall? Pffft, not anymore." Kiki said. One of the teachers, Mr. Kanes, stepped out the hall and saw her heading towards them, covered in blood. "Wassup?" Kiki yelled before running with extreme speed down the hall, only to stab him several times. She covered his mouth with her hand before dragging him in the room where the teachers were having their meeting.She held a knife to his throat and said, "Anyone that talks, I'll kill him and you too." The teacher, Mrs. Jones, (who tended to get frightened easily), screamed before covering her mouth quickly. "Ohh sorry, you know what I said." Then she slit the teacher she had in her hands throat and then slitting Mrs. Jones throat. "P-please, if y-you let us g-go...we w-won't tell a-anyone wh-" One teacher tried to finish her sentence before getting stabbed several times in her chest, then in her head. "Hello, class." Kiki said as she stood up and smiled insanely. "You must raise your hand to talk, but remember what I said!" She teased. One teacher, dumb enough to raise his hand got his hand cut off, he screamed and got stabbed in his temple,by Kiki of course, and dying imedientylly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Kiki said before waving her finger as if something were wrong. "I'm bored." Kiki said blandly before killing all the teachers. Kiki walked home, she would live there untill she ran out of food. She had clothes, too. But she decided apon a black hoodie, covered in blood of course, black jeans, and her gangster cap. "Thug life, man..." She said, then giggled. She played around with her kitchen knife, then put in her hoodie pocket. "I'm Killer KiKi." she said before running home. "Two murders were taken place at the Lawrence house, a child and a mother. Several Murders were taken place at a highschool. More about it 2, stay tuned and have a nice day." Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:DIALOGUE! Category:ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THEIR PUMPED UP KICKS BETTER RUN BETTER RUN!!! FASTER THAN MY GUN!!!